Repas précieux
by Belli-Bello
Summary: A la base je voulais faire un one shot mais il a fini avec quatre chapitres. Edward et Bella. LEMON! Bella organise une soirée pour une avant-première d'un  livre, la suite ici...
1. Citrine et Peridot

**_Salut, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonné mes deux autres histoires._**

**_Juste une envie de faire un one shot. Qui en fin de compte comportera trois chapitres^^_**

**_LEMON._**

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA :<p>

Salut à tous, je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Jeune femme d'un mettre 75, brune avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux chocolat. Fille de Charlie et Renée Swan. Mon père étant chef d'entreprise et ma mère bibliothécaire. Mes parents sont divorcés et remariés avec Sue Clearwater et Paul Carl. J'habite à Canne. Ville du luxe avec plages et soleil. A 26 ans (ans une semaine), je peux facilement dire que j'ai réussi ma vie.

Je suis née un 11 août dans le sud de l'Espagne. Non mes parents n'habitaient pas là bas, ils étaient juste en vacance au soleil quand j'ai décidé de pointer mon nez. J'ai toujours aimé le soleil, la chaleur, c'est donc naturellement que mes parents se sont installés ensemble sur la côte méditerranéenne.

Au primaire, j'étais renfermé, je parlais très peu et donc pas beaucoup d'amis. Puis vint le collège. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est mes meilleurs ou mes pires années. En sixième, j'avais changé d'école, c'est donc naturellement que je suis devenu plus extravertie. Les années avançaient et en quatrième mes parents ont décidés de se séparés. Ma mère resta avec moi sur le littoral et mon père est partit pour le massif central. L'avantage c'est qu'il était assez proche de moi pour que j'aille souvent chez lui. Il aidait ma mère financement et arrivait très bien à manier son travail et son rôle de père au près de moi. Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas bien. Toujours en train de me reprocher cette situation. C'est en troisième que ma vie bascula. Une nouvelle élève arriva dans ma classe en cour d'année. Alice Cullen. Cette fille était complètement tarée. Elle est rentrée dans la salle, a fait une inspection des élèves et quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, elle s'est littéralement jeté sur moi en me disant que l'on serait les meilleurs amies. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amies. A partir de là, elle m'aida à ne plus porter les soucis de mes parents sur mes épaules. On profitait simplement. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées jusqu'au BAC où il a fallu choisir BTS, IUT et autres écoles supérieures. Alice partie pour Paris, capitale de la mode, pour faire une école de stylisme. Et moi je suis allé dans un cursus culinaire avec les pus grands chefs de France. Bien entendu nous sommes restées en contact mais nous nous voyons moins souvent.

Nos études finies, Alice entra chez un grand couturier, où elle se faisait exploiter par rapport à son talent, avant de créer sa propre marque et d'ouvrir ses premiers magasins. J'étais sa cliente number one. Quant à moi je créais également mon entreprise de traiteur, qui deux ans plus tard seras spécialisé dans les repas gastronomiques, d'où mon installation à Cannes.

J'en suis donc à cette étape. A presque 26 ans, ma boite était reconnue dans le monde.

Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je venais à peine de me lever que déjà mon téléphone sonnait.

- Allo.

- Bonjour, Mlle Swan?

- oui c'est moi même.

- Enchanté, je suis Jasper Withlock, organisateur de la _Millenium edition. _Nous souhaiterions vos services pour l'avant première internationale du nouveau livre de l'édition qui aura lieu dans une semaine.

- Euh... Oui je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait de problèmes mais vous devriez plutôt appeler ma secrétaire.

- Oh, bien sur, pardon j'ai essayé mais je suis tombé sur la messagerie qui donnait ce numéro, j'ai donc appelé ici.

- Ah. Bon ben vous pouvez patientez deux minutes que j'allume mon ordinateur?

- Oui aucuns soucis.

J'allumais donc mon ordinateur pour avoir accès à mon agenda. Il allait falloir que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec ma secrétaire, Tanya. Qu'elle mouche la piqué pour qu'elle mette la messagerie en marche alors qu'elle devait déjà être au boulot? Mon ordi allumé, je regardais mon agenda.

- Mr Withlock?

- Oui?

- Quel jour de la semaine prochaine se passerait cette cérémonie?

- Lundi.

- Mm. Ca va nous faire juste quatre jours pour les préparations mais si on s'y met maintenant il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes...

- Oh non je ne veux surtout pas vous faire stresser pour cette soirée, si vous ne pouvez pas nous ferions autrement. Mon patron aurait voulu goûter votre cuisine. Il a tellement entendu parler de vos talents.

- Et bien Mr Withlock, vous pourrez dire à votre patron que ma cuisine l'attendra Lundi soir. Dite moi à qu'elle heure nous devrions commencer le repas, où ce passera le rendez-vous avec les papilles de votre chef et combien de personnes prévues?

- Oh et bien merci. Euh... laissez-moi regarder. Alors, à 14h nous sommes dans le centre commercial pour la présentation et des dédicaces durant 2h puis nous avons une conférence de presse pour 16h30 à la salle des fêtes cela devrait durer environ 3h et nous devons avoir un peu de temps pour nous changer, donc je pense que la soirée débutera à 20h30 à l'hôtel _Majestic _et il y aurait environ 500 personnes_. _Cela vous convient-il?

- C'est parfait. Y a-t-il un thème? Des préférances? Des commentaires?

- Mm... Pas de thème, on vous donne carte blanche, et il n'y a pas non plus de préférences. Par contre, pour ce qui est des papilles de mon chef, je dois vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas seules, son ventre suit le mouvement et je pense que vous pouvez compter facilement 50 personnes de plus.

- Euh...Très bien mais vous êtes sur qu'il est humain votre chef? _Lui dis-je en rigolant._ Pour le thème je pense qu'il faut rester dans le class?

- Oui il est humain mais il a du être croisé avec un ogre. Le thème vous voyez mais pas de fête pour petite fille ni pour perte des dents du grand-père, de préférence.

Nous rigolâmes un moment puis nous quittions afin de vaquer à nos occupations respectives. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, cette soirée tombait le jour de mon anniversaire. Heureusement parce que je n'aurais pas Alice pour me préparer un anniversaire surprise et malheureusement parce que je ne pourrais pas rester tranquille chez moi ni ce weekend ni pour mon anniversaire.

Suite à cet appel, mon cerveau cogité pendant que je me préparais et que je me dirigeais vers mes locaux. Je passais devant ma secrétaire en lui disant bonjour quand je me souvins de l'appel de ce matin. Tanya faisait plutôt bien son travail, c'est la seule raison pourquoi je l'avais embauché. Cette fille se croyait supérieure à tout le monde et c'était limite si elle me respectait. Nous étions juste polies entre nous et faisions notre travail.

- Tanya?

- Oui mademoiselle? _Me demanda-t-elle poliment mais je voyais quand même que ses yeux lancés des éclairs._

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi la messagerie était enclenchée ce matin et que mon numéro personnel était donné?

Je la vis se refermer et me regardait encore plus durement.

- J'étais occupé ce matin et je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps à accorder pour répondre au téléphone.

Là j'étais sur le cul, jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de la sorte et en plus elle était trop occupée à autre chose pour faire son travail. Gardant un visage neutre et une voie calme je lui demandais:

- Oh, et que faisiez-vous de si intéressant qui vous empêchez de répondre au téléphone et de faire votre travail correctement?

Oups j'y avais mit un peu trop d'ironie je crois.

Elle se leva et me regarda de haut avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre.

Je levais un sourcil et mes yeux se posèrent sur le bureau, où j'y vis une lime à ongles et une tache blanche suspecte, puis dans la poubelle, où ce trouvait un préservatif usagé.

- Dite moi Tanya, c'est votre lime à ongles ou le mec qui a éjaculé dans le préservatif sur votre bureau qui vous empêchez de prendre mes rendez-vous?

Je la vis hoqueter puis baisser la tête avant de me regarder de nouveau méchamment. Chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien le manque de respect. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fit l'erreur de trop.

- Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à vous rendre, mademoiselle Swan. _Me dit-elle acidement._

Décidément elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement. Je lui souris le plus aimablement possible et lui expliqua:

- Voyez-vous Tanya, c'est qu'ici, ce sont mes locaux. Je vous ai embauché pour vos capacités de secrétaire, qui apparemment sont erronées, et non pas pour que vous passiez vos journées à vous occupez de vos ongles ou à vous envoyez en l'air sur votre bureau. Si c'est juste pour vous permettre de mettre en exécution vos fantasmes, vous n'auriez pas du vous présentez pour l'entretien. Je pense que notre collaboration s'arrête ici, la porte est par là et je vous ferez parvenir les indemnités dans les jours qui suivent.

Au fur et à mesure de mes explications, ma voie se fit plus dure. Et Tanya baissa de plus en plus la tête. A la fin, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, leva la tête, hautaine, et partie la poitrine en avant.

La porte fermé, je me rendis compte que j'allais avoir deux fois plus de boulot sans elle. Mais dès demain je trouverais une remplaçante. Je rentrais dans mon bureau, posais mes affaires puis envoyais un mail à toute mon équipe pour une réunion express dans la salle de réunion. Ceci fait, je pris mon ordi et me rendit dans la salle. Une fois l'équipe au complète, je leur expliquais mon appel ce matin, l'avant première à préparer et le renvoit de Tanya. A cette annonce je vis Mike, le Commis aux courses, lever la tête vers moi et me lancer un regard méfiant. Je savais qu'il était le pire dragueur de la boite pour en avoir fait déjà les frais, mais si j'en crois son regard, il aurait eu Tanya? Enfin bon, notre priorité n'était pas les relations sexuelles de Mike. Ben, mon chef de cuisine, me dit que sa copine cherchait du travail et qu'elle avait déjà fait du secrétariat. Je lui demandais donc de la faire venir aujourd'hui et que si ça se passait bien elle aurait le poste.

Je mis fin à la réunion et chacun reprit ses tâches. Nous étions Vendredi et nous avions moins de quatre jours pour trouver le thème, le menu, les ingrédients, les serveurs (même si j'étais en relation avec une agence spécialisée) et le matériel utile. Première tâche pour moi, appeler mon contact pour les serveurs. Il m'assura la présence de 150 serveurs. Puis je plongeais sur le menu que je proposerais. J'étais perdue dans mes plats quand on toqua à ma porte. J'approuvais l'entrée de la personne et levais mes yeux vers elle. Elle était assez petite, brune, les yeux verts et avait des lunettes. Elle se présenta sous le prénom d'Angela, elle était la copine de Ben. Le courant passa de suite entre nous, je lui expliquais, son travail et la situation du jour. Elle s'est très vite mise au travail et m'a proposé comme thème les couleurs jaunes et verte représentants aussi bien l'été que les qualités du succès au travers de certaines pierres. Son thème m'a tout de suite intéressé et je me suis donc mise à chercher deux pierres précieuses, de ces couleurs, aidant au succès. Pour le jaune j'ai trouvait la citrine et pour le vert le peridot. J'appelais Mr Withlock pour lui soumettre l'idée d'offrir à chaque invité une pierre jaune et une verte. Il a de suite approuvé le projet et qu'il se chargerait donc d'appeler une bijouterie pour leur demander 500 pierres de chaque. Ceci fait j'étais plus motivé pour mon menu.

Toute l'équipe travailla jusque tard le soir.

Le lendemain, la journée fut chargée. Je me suis levé tôt pour aller au marché trouver mes produits frais. Puis il fallait les ustensiles, la décoration des tables et celle des plats. Les assiettes et les couverts.

Le Dimanche je donnais congé à tous même si je savais que le Lundi serait une course contre la montre.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Voilà la fin du chapitre et les significations des pierres.<span>_**

**_Reviews SVP._**

LA CITRINE : mot dérivant du latin "citrus", qui signifie citron. La couleur naturelle de la citrine est en effet celle du citron, sauf au cas de traitements particuliers qui peuvent le rendre même bleu ciel. (Topaze bleue). Arigi utilise cette pierre à la place de l'ambre ou de l'agate jaune quand il y a la nécessité d'une couleur solaire.

L'AGATHE : Cette pierre apporte de la richesse et aide à retrouver des trésors cachés, éloigne les foudres et les tempêtes et accroît le courage de ceux qui la portent.

LE PERIDOT : grâce à sa couleur verte délicate, cette pierre a été considérée l'emblème de l'espoir. Comme la Turquoise, elle protège celui qui la porte des dangers des guerres et des voyages. Elle donne de la santé, du succès et de la chance dans le commerce et dans le jeu aux dés. Elle adoucit aussi les chagrins d'amour.


	2. Organisation

**_Sur c'est l'avant dernier chapitre^^_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA :<p>

Dimanche, je passais ma journée à flemmardé. Ce ne fût que dans la journée que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de robe de soirée assortie aux couleurs. J'appelais de suite mon lutin de la mode.

- Salut Alice!

- BELLA! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de t'entendre!

- Moi aussi tu me manque Alice.

- Quel bon vent t'amène. C'est rare que tu m'appelle la veille de ton anniversaire. Sauf si tu veux que je te prépare une soirée!

- Alice, non je ne veux pas de soirée. Je t'appelle justement parce que demain je travail et donc je ne fêterais pas mon anniversaire cette année.

- QUOI? Tu travaille le jour de ton anniversaire? Même si je n'appelle pas "fêter", une soirée devant la télé à manger un pot de crème glacée au caramel.

- MAIS... Pour me faire pardonner cet acte impardonnable, je te demande de me confectionner une robe spéciale pour moi. Tu veux?

- OUIIIIII! Bien sur que je veux, c'est quoi ton thème? Long ou court? Les couleurs?

- Alice ça va être simple, le thème c'est vert peridot et jaune citrine, le reste je te laisse le loisir de laisser parler ton génie.

- Bella! Ca n'a rien de simple tu ne me donne rien de concret a part des couleurs...

Un silence? Bizarre de la part de ce petit monstre.

- Alice?

Pas de réponse.

- ALICE!

- QUOI? Pas besoin de crier j'était en pleine créativité. J'ai tout pour ta robe ma puce, faudra juste que tu t'achète des chaussures verte peridot. Pas de bijoux. Va chez le coiffeur et fait toi lisser les cheveux ou fait toi un chignon lâche avec des mèches qui tombes. Le maquillage léger, même si je doute que tu ne te vide le pot de peinture sur la tête un jour. Je t'envoi le paquet demain dans la journée.

- Merci Alice mais dort aussi de temps en temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas poupette je gère. Bisous, te laisse, doit créer.

Elle raccrocha et je rigolais. Je décidais donc de sortir m'acheter les chaussures. Attendant la créativité explosive de mon lutin adoré. Puis prit rendez-vous chez mon esthéticienne pour une épilation complète.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, nous étions Lundi matin, réveil 5h pour avoir plus de temps pour tout préparer. J'arrive à l'atelier, tout le monde et là. Ou presque, il manque Mike. J'essaye de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas. Ca s'annonce bien cette journée. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, toute l'équipe se met au travail. Première étape, amener toute la décoration à l'hôtel et tous les aliments pour ensuite diviser l'équipe en deux avec une partie qui s'occupera de mettre en place la déco et l'autre de ranger et de commencer la confection des plats.<p>

La première étape effectué, les équipes divisées, je pars pour la bijouterie indiquée par Mr Withlock chercher les pierres qui serviront de décoration et de cadeau. A mon retour, la déco est déjà bien avancée et en cuisine on commence la confection. Je me mets dans l'équipe de déco pour finir et supervise les travaux des deux côtés. A 12h je leur fait prendre une pose avec un repas confectionné par mes soins (quiches et tartes en tout genre). Une fois rassasié, le travail reprend. Ce n'est qu'à 14h que la déco est finie. Les tables sont positionnées en ovale avec une nappe verte peridot et un chemin de table jaune citrine. Les assiettes sont blanches cernées de signes baroques noirs, les couverts sont en argents et les verres en cristal. Des voiles verts et jaunes se tendent d'une part et d'autre de la salle.

N'ayant plus de décoration, je renvoi une partie de l'équipe déco chez eux et prend l'autre avec moi pour compléter l'équipe cuisine. Je suis fière d'eux, les entrées sont finies. Cependant il manque les plats principaux, les desserts, les amuses bouches et les boissons. Je divise donc de nouveau l'équipe en 3 (plats, desserts et amuses bouches) tandis que je m'occuperais des boissons.

Aucuns incident à déclaré. Tout est prêt et il est 19h30. J'ai une heure pour me préparer. Je rentre chez moi et vais me prélasser dans un bain. Puis met ma crème sur tout le corps, me coiffe avec le chignon et les mèches qu'Alice m'avait prévus puis me maquille avec un gloss à la mangue sur les lèvres et du far à paupières vert peridot. Je sors de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre. Dans le salon je me rends compte que je n'ai pas reçu ma robe. Je ne compte pas y aller simplement maquillée, coiffée, chaussée et avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez comme dans la pub. Je cours donc sur mon téléphone. Avant d'appeler Alice, on sonna chez moi. J'allais ouvrir. A peine la porte ouverte que des cheveux noirs m'attaque en criant:

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLA!

J'étais figée, qu'est-ce qu'Alice, qui devait être à Londres pour un défilé, faisait chez moi?

- Alice? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA?

Elle rigola et me tendis une housse.

- Je suis venue t'apporter ta robe, te souhaitait un bon anniversaire et passer la semaine avec ma meilleure amie qui me manque dans mon trou pluvieux du nord de la France. Tu sais que le soleil me manque autant que toi? _Elle me dit tout ça avec une petite moue à laquelle je ne peux résister et la prend dans mes bras._

- Oh! Alice tu me manquais trop! Mais tu ne devais pas être à Londres?

- Si, la semaine prochaine.

Nous rigolâmes toute les deux, puis je vis l'heure et vis rouge.

- ALICE! IL NE NOUS RESTE PLUS QUE 40 MINUTES!

- Bah alors au boulot.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain se préparer tandis que je partis dans ma chambre avec la housse contenant ma robe. J'ouvris doucement la housse et restais ébahie devant le vêtement vert peridot. Alice était trop douée pour que je n'achète jamais ses créations. Le lutin avait même pensé aux sous vêtements, en dentelle, le soutien gorge et le string étaient de la même couleur que la robe. Une fois le tout sur mon dos, je me regardais. Sublime. La robe était un bustier se nouant au cou, elle était droite et arrivait jusqu'aux pieds avec des voiles verts et jaunes et pour finir elle était fendue sur le côté gauche jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Avec mes chaussures, l'ensemble était magnifique, mais un peu trop vert à mon goût, malheureusement, le lutin avait dit pas de bijoux. Je sortie de la chambre et vis Alice qui m'attendait dans l'entrée. Elle avait mise une robe jaune citrine avec les chaussures de la même couleur. La robe arrivée évasé au dessus des genoux avec des voiles verts et se nouait également au cou. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux qui lui tombés au milieu du dos. La tenue était complétée par une parure en lapis et or (collier fait d'une chaine d'or avec un pendentif de lapis ovale/boucles d'oreilles anneaux en or/bracelets en perles de lapis et une bague en or avec un lapis ovale).

- Merci Alice, la robe est magnifique! Et toi aussi!

- Merci, mais la robe ne serait pas jolie si tu ne la portais pas. _Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Oh! Tiens j'ai oublié de te les donner toute à l'heure.

Elle me tendit une boite rectangulaire. Une fois ouverte, je tombais sur une parure de perle (collier/bracelets de perles et une bague en or avec un rubis rond au centre). Je l'en remerciais et enfin prête nous partions à 20h10.

* * *

><p>PDV EDWARD :<p>

Je me présent, Edward Masen, 29 ans, auteur en plein essor et qui sort son livre aujourd'hui. L'écriture a toujours était mon échappatoire. Mes parents? Morts à mes 12 ans. Vie sentimentale? Le désert complet, même si mon physique a plutôt tendance à les attirés comme des mouches.

La journée est éprouvante. Dédicaces, questions des journalistes et pour finir soirée où je suis obliger d'y aller. Je vais m'ennuyer à en mourir. L'après-midi fini, je rentrais à l'hôtel pour me changer et me reposer un peu surtout.

Après une petite sieste, je prends ma douche et m'habille d'un costard noir avec une chemise verte (obligation pour la soirée apparemment). 20h30, Jasper, l'organisateur et ami, vient me chercher et nous partons pour la salle de l'hôtel.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FIN!<span>_**

**_Et non encore un chapitre ^^_**

**_Reviews SVP_**

LE LAPIS : C'est une belle pierre de couleur bleue parsemée de veines dorées, qui a le pouvoir de ranimer les forces vitales, renforcer une amitié, garantir la fidélité dans le mariage et apporter la joie et la pureté d'esprit.

LA PERLE : Née des eaux de la Lune, renfermée dans une coquille, la perle représente la féminité croissante. Force générative de vertus magiques, sa recherche évoque l'essence profonde de l'homme. Elle représente la sublimation des instincts et le positif achèvement de l'évolution. La Perle donne de l'amour et de la santé; c'est un élixir de longue vie et un puissant aphrodisiaque.

LE RUBIS : Les rubis et la pierre de la passion dévorante, du sang qui coule celui qui le possède vivra en paix avec tous les hommes, il ne perdra jamais ses richesses et sera protégé de tout risque. Considéré l'emblème du bonheur, le rubis apporte de la joie, renforce la mémoire et a le pouvoir de réconcilier ceux qui se sont disputés et de protéger des dangers liés à l'eau.


	3. Le pouvoir des perles

**_La fin, l'ultime chapitre, pour vous..._**

**_Lecteurs._**

* * *

><p>PDV EDWARD :<p>

Et c'est partit pour une soirée d'ennui. Arrivé à la salle de réception de l'hôtel, la décoration et somptueuse. Verte et jaune. Les tables avaient était décoré avec goût. Une centaine de serveurs slalomés entre les convives. Jasper avait les yeux qui pétillés de bonheur. Il avait l'air fier de la personne qui s'en était chargé.

Nous entrâmes et Emmet et sa femme Rosalie vinrent nous voir. Emmet était le patron de Jasper et donc mon éditeur. Rosalie quant à elle était mannequin. Malgré que nous travaillions ensemble, nous étions avant tout amis.

- Jasper! Tu es le meilleur, viens la que je t'embrasse. Il faut que tu me présente celui qui à confectionné la soirée!

- Et bien... Quand je verrais la personne je te la présenterais.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Disant bonjour à des gens inconnus, des personnalités. Je recommençais mon inspection de la salle et des personnes présentent, quand je vis deux femmes sortir des cuisines, en robes de soirée jaune et verte, riant aux éclats. Je tapotais l'épaule de Jasper.

- Si tu cherches l'organisateur de la soirée faudrait peut être demander aux deux filles là bas, elles viennent de sortir des cuisines.

Il suivit mon regard et acquiesça. Puis se dirigea vers elles.

* * *

><p>PDV JASPER :<p>

La soirée était super, Mlle Swan ne s'était pas loupée. Je parlais avec Emmet et Rosalie quand Edward me tapota l'épaule et me montra deux filles vers les cuisines. Je me dirigeais vers elles. Elles étaient de dos.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, je cherche Mlle Swan. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais la trouver?

Elles se sont retournaient ensemble et je restais sans voie, les deux étaient magnifiques. Mais seul la petite à la robe jaune m'importait.

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA :<p>

Avec Alice nous nous amusions comme des petites folles. Nous sortions des cuisines.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, je cherche Mlle Swan. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais la trouver?

Nous nous retournions pour nous retrouvaient devant un homme sublime. Pas suffisamment à mon goût mais il n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Alice et inversement. Les deux se dévoraient des yeux. Je souris et pris la parole.

- Bella Swan enchantée. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Les deux semblaient se réveiller d'un long sommeil, puis il me tendit sa main.

- Jasper Withlock, enchanté.

- Alice Cullen.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle styliste en vogue?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

Les deux semblaient m'avoir oublié complètement.

- Hum hum!

- Oh oui pardon, je voulais vous remerciez pour votre magnifique soirée.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas fini.

- Oui c'est justement pour cela que je vais attendre les amuses bouches pour vous présentez mon chef.

- Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle l'apéritif arrive.

- Oh et bien je vous laisse l'annoncer.

- OOHH! Bella moi je veux le faire, moi, moi, moi! S'il te plait.

- Ok Alice.

Elle partie vers l'estrade, prit le micro.

- Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue à l'hôtel _Majestic. _Je pense que vous avez autant faim que moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que l'apéritif est servit.

Une fois fait, les cuisines s'ouvrirent et les serveurs apportèrent les plats et boissons. Alice nous rejoignit.

- Bon allons nous présenter!

Jasper nous mena vers un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Les hommes étaient de dos mais la femme était juste en face de nous. Nous nous avancions quand un crie me fit sursauté autant que Jasper et les trois personnes.

- ROSALIEEE!

Ca c'était Alice. Rosalie devait surement être la femme du groupe puisqu'elle sauta sur Alice.

- ALICE!

Les deux se faisaient la bise pendant que l'on était quatre à ne rien comprendre. Finalement, Alice amena la femme vers moi.

- Bella je te présente mon meilleur mannequin, Rosalie qui est accessoirement mon amie.

- LA Rosalie?

- Oui!

Je me tournais donc vers Rosalie.

- Enchantée, Alice m'a souvent parlé de vous.

- De même. Que des éloges de Bella.

Nous rigolâmes, puis Rosalie se tourna vers les hommes.

- Alice, Bella je vous présente Emmet, mon mari (elle nous présenta le plus musclés des deux), Jasper que vous connaissait déjà, mon frère, et Edward, l'auteur du nouveau best seller.

L'homme me regardait, moi. Il était à tomber, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts, grand et musclé comme j'aimais. Je remarquais qu'Emmet avait une assiette pleine d'amuses bouches. Je souris.

- Vous avez l'air d'apprécier la nourriture.

- Mm j'adore ça. En plus c'est délicieux mais Jasper ne veut pas me dire qui est le chef de ces délices.

Je me tournais vers Jasper et nous rigolâmes avec Alice avant que je lui tende ma main.

- Isabella Swan, enchantée. Vous devez être l'ogre dont Jasper me parler pour m'occuper de vos papilles.

Il avait arrêté de manger. Il me regardait ébahi.

- Swan? Comme le super traiteur?

- Oh! Autant d'éloge rien que pour moi, faut pas vous allez me faire rougir.

Nous étions tous entrain de rigoler. Edward et moi nous lancions souvent des regards. A table nous nous sommes tous installés à la même table. Emmet et Rosalie côte à côte avec Jasper et Alice puis Moi et Edward. Les entrées arrivèrent. Emmet et Rosalie faisaient office de maître de maison. Jasper et Alice faisaient doucement connaissance. Edward et moi commencions doucement à parler.

- Délicieux tes plats.

- Merci.

- Mais explique-moi les couleurs, et ces pierres.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Et bien, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un weekend chargé.

- Raconte-moi. Pour une fois que je suis en charmante compagnie.

- Et bien vendredi Jasper m'a appelé pour me demander de m'occuper de l'organisation, je savais que préparer la soirée en moins de quatre jours aller être un défit mais j'ai accepté, surtout pour rencontrer mon plus grand fan, Emmet.

Nous rigolâmes.

- Et comment c'est passé l'organisation alors?

- Et bien, pour commencer, il faut savoir que Jasper m'a appelé sur mon téléphone personnel. Alors je lui ai demandé comment il l'avait eu et il m'a dit qu'en appelant au secrétariat il était tombé sur la messagerie où était annoncé mon numéro. Je n'ai pas comprit. Normalement ma secrétaire devait déjà être au travail à prendre mes rendez-vous. Enfin bon, après l'appel je suis allé au bureau. C'est en passant devant ma secrétaire que je lui demandais. Après moultes phrases sans importance, j'ai découvert qu'en plus de se faire les ongles au lieu de travailler, elle s'envoyait en l'air sur son bureau. Alors je l'ai viré. Ensuite réunion d'urgence de mon équipe au vu du peu de temps que nous avions. C'est la que mon chef de cuisine, Ben m'a amené sa copine pour qu'elle remplace Tanya. Elle est très efficace et polie. C'est elle qui m'a donné les couleurs en rapport avec l'été. Les pierres que tu vois sur la table sont de la citrine pour les jaunes et du peridot pour les verts.

- Ils favorisent le succès.

Nous parlions encore beaucoup. Edward me plaisait énormément. Plus la soirée avancée, plus nous nous faisions des gestes envers l'autre.

* * *

><p>PDV EDWARD :<p>

La soirée avait très mal commencé, mais tout a changé quand un ange vert est venu vers nous avec son lutin jaune. Les couples se sont formés naturellement, et c'est donc aussi normal que je me retrouve à table avec Bella. Cette fille était géniale, belle et sexy et elle cuisinait comme une déesse. Je me demande même si elle n'est pas née des Dieux. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Jasper avait l'air d'avoir trouvé son amour en la personne du lutin. Ils ne se lâchaient plus et depuis peu commençaient même à s'embrasser. Chose que j'aimerais faire également avec ma Bella. Le repas se finis avec un dessert sublime pour les papilles sous forme de mousse de citron accompagné de sorte de macaron au chocolat entouré par des feuilles de menthes. Mélange explosif et aphrodisiaque. Alice présentait les plats avant leur arrivé et elle s'en sortait très bien. Hors elle ne se leva pas pour présenter les desserts avant leur arrivé, elle y alla après. Elle monta sur la scène et présenta le dessert.

- Donc voilà pour la nourriture. J'espère que le repas vous a plut, que vous avez passé une bonne soirée et que vous allez acheter le livre de Mr Masen. Avant de vous quittez, je souhaiterais vous présentez l'organisatrice de ce merveille repas, Isabella Swan. Et je tiens également à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire devant vous tous, parce qu'en t'en que meilleur amie, je me dois de faire partager un tel événement.

C'était l'anniversaire de Bella? Je me tournais vers celle ci, elle était rouge et avait baissé les yeux. Emmet se leva et la serra contre lui en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire pendant que le reste de la salle commencé à chanter. Puis Rosalie et Jasper lui firent la bise. Alice lui sauta dessus, Bella grogna. Je la tournais vers moi, levais son visage et lui fit un sourire tout en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

La soirée se finie enfin. Emmet et Rosalie étaient déjà partis. La salle se vidait et Jasper invita Alice à aller boire un autre verre chez lui, ce qu'elle accepta vivement. Bella s'était éclipsé en cuisine pour donner les instructions. Quand elle revint, j'étais seul.

- Je viens de renvoyer les cuisiniers et les serveurs. On viendra ranger demain. Tu n'es pas rentré?

- Non je dors à l'hôtel et je voulais profiter encore de toi.

- oh et profiter comment? _Me dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur_

- Bah je pourrais déjà m'approcher de toi et ...

Elle me prit au dépourvu et me prit par le col avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation était grisante et quand nos langues se touchèrent, je cru que je remangeais son dessert tellement que je voyais d'étoile (bon d'accord c'était même plus fabuleux que son dessert). Nous étions debout dans la salle vide et visiblement aucun de nous deux voulait arrêter. Cependant, nous dûmes nous séparer afin de reprendre notre souffle. Front contre front, on se regardait.

- Tu veux venir boire un verre dans ma chambre?

- Tu croyais que j'allais partir?

Nous nous sourîmes et je pris sa main pour l'amener vers ma chambre. Nous traversâmes le hall et montâmes dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le numéro 16 et me concentrais sur les chiffres défilants pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Hors elle en avait décidé autrement puisqu'elle se mit devant moi et commença à me taquiner le cou. Elle lécha ma mâchoire puis remonta ver mon oreille. On était au dixième étage, je pouvais tenir. Sauf qu'elle me murmura de ne pas me retenir et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille zone très sensible. Je la plaquais contre la paroi et l'embrassais fougueusement. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps, elle remonta sa jambe gauche contre mon flan et ma main en profita pour découvrir sa cuisse et sa peau douce. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et elle se frottait de plus en plus à moi. Le ding de l'ascenseur nous sépara mais je me dépêchais de l'amener à ma chambre. La porte ouverte, à peine entré que je claquais la porte et la plaquais contre le mur. Je partis à l'attaque de son cou et Bella poussa un gémissement. Nous étions autant en ébullition l'un comme l'autre. Les vétements volaient de tout les côtés de la chambre et je cru venir dès que je la vis en sous vétements vert peridot. Cependant ils ne restèrent pas longtemps en place. Bella était magnifique dans son plus simple appareil. Nous étions finalement arrivé sur mon lit, nu comme des vers, moi au dessus d'elle, nous nous caressions et gémissions sans retenus. Je l'embrassais puis descendais dans son cou pendant que mes mains avaient élues domicile sur ses seins. Je descendais encore jusqu'à me retrouver entrain de lécher son sein droit pendant que ma main gauche s'occuper du gauche et la droite descendait sur son ventre pour fini sur son sexe luisant de désir. Je changeais mes lèvres de place et ma main droite commença à titiller son centre nerveux. Bella n'était plus qu'incohérence dans ses paroles et lorsque je mis mon premier doigt dans sa minette, elle cria. J'ajoutais un deuxième doigt dans son entre, puis un troisième. Bella était si serrée que je m'imaginais déjà de l'investir avec mon membre douloureux. Je descendis ma bouche vers son sexe, et passa un premier coup de langue qui lui fit poussait une plainte. Ne mit attendant pas, Bella se releva et me mit sur le dos. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement puis tourna ses fesses vers moi et s'allongea. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette position mais quand elle se mit à lécher mon gland, je ne pu que lui rendre l'appareil. Bella me léchait ma longueur et caresser mes bourses. Et alors que je tournais ma langue sur son point sensible et que je fourrais mes doigts dans son trou, elle me prit en entier dans sa bouche et commença de grands vas et viens. Ne tenant plus, je la retournais, la couchais sous moi et me présenta à son entrée tout en l'embrassant. Un éclair de lucidité me traversa.

- Bella?

- Viens!

- oui mais je voudrais aussi avoir un préservatif.

Elle sourit et alla dans la salle de bain puis revint avec un carré dans la main.

- Bon et à savoir Mr Masen, dans les hôtels, surtout ceux de luxe, il y a toujours des préservatifs dans la salle de bain.

Elle déchira le papier avec ses dents, geste hautement érotique, et m'enfila le morceau de latex.

Nous nous embrassions encore une fois avant que je ne rentre en elle jusqu'à la garde d'un seul mouvement. Nous gémissions ensemble puis je débutais mes vas et viens. Bella s'accrochait à moi, me griffait les épaules.

- Edward... plus... vite

J'accélérais à sa demande. Nous n'étions plus que souffle hachurés, gémissements incompréhensibles et deux corps se complétant. Après plusieurs vas et viens, me sentant au bord, j'allais appuyer mes doigts sur son point nerveux.

- Viens... Bella... viens avec... moi

Encore deux mouvement plus brusque où je buttais son point G et Bella se resserra sur mon membre, me compressant dans un étau de douceur. Et c'est dans un même son que nous gémissions, ensemble. Haletant, je me retirais d'elle, jeté le préservatif dans la poubelle et me couchais à ses côtés.

- Tu veux boire un verre?

Nous rigolâmes franchement. Puis elle se cala contre moi.

- Bella j'aimerais te revoir, passer du temps avec toi.

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA :<p>

Nous venions de coucher ensemble et ça avait juste était merveilleux. Edward était tout ce que je rechercher et je ne comptais pas le laissé partir.

C'est en ce 11 août que je rencontrais mon futur mari, le futur père de mes enfants et que je remerciais Alice pour sa parure de perles.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FINI!<span>_**

**_Enfin j'ai fini une histoire sur trois ^^_**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous a plut_**

**_Merci de laisser des reviews_**

LA PERLE : Née des eaux de la Lune, renfermée dans une coquille, la perle représente la féminité croissante. Force générative de vertus magiques, sa recherche évoque l'essence profonde de l'homme. Elle représente la sublimation des instincts et le positif achèvement de l'évolution. La Perle donne de l'amour et de la santé; c'est un élixir de longue vie et un puissant aphrodisiaque.


End file.
